


Catching the tail of the Dragon

by superherogrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, due to both characters being under the influence of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogrl/pseuds/superherogrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron attends a party in the Ravenclaw and stumbles across a very high and horny Draco Malfoy. Porn ensues.</p><p>Warning: contains characters engaging in sexual activity under the influence of drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching the tail of the Dragon

Ron walked about the Ravenclaw common room a little aimlessly. He had never been to one of their parties before, Harry seemed to be getting on well enough. Hermoine had left early, though only because they had class tomorrow. A class Ron already had his heart set on skipping. He sipped from his pumpkin juice, watching Harry chatting up one of the Ravenclaw fourth years. Ron wasn’t really interested in in any of the Ravenclaws, so he decided to wander instead. If anything he could have a good snoop around the crows nest. Of course every surface seemed to be covered in books, but every here and there was an interesting contraption of sorts. One of which was totally broken and hastily shoved under a desk _well before ___Ron tried to see what it did. _Obviously ___Ron wouldn’t break anything. He was a guest. That would be rude.

__He shuffled into one of the dorms and heard a tinkling laugh. He had to decide whether to venture in farther and see what was so funny. He didn’t hear any talking, just the one person’s laugh. He rounded the corner and saw a figure laying in one of the bunks. The lights were low in here, but he could see some shockingly white blond hair._ _

__“Malfoy?” Ron stepped closer to the bed. Malfoy turned his head and for once instead of a sneer or spiteful remark the blond boy wore a bemused smirk on his face._ _

__“You’re not Garret.” Malfoy they reached up and gently, almost playfully, poked him in the chest._ _

__“Yeah, he’s passed out in a chair downstairs. What are you doing up here?”_ _

__“What are _you ___doing up here, Ronald?” He dragged out the syllables in Ron’s name tittering to himself as if he had said something very funny. He then revealed what was in his other hand, something that looked like a cigarette that he brought to his lips and took a slow deep drag off it._ _

___“What is that?” More tittering._ _ _

___“This? This is _muggle ___stuff. I’m surprised you don’t know. They call it grass or something stupid like that.”_ _ _

____“Muggle stuff? Are you…are you high?” He started laughing again just a little harder in answer. He shuffled over on the bed closer to the wall it was sat against. Then he did the strangest thing yet and motioned for Ron to sit, or lay with him in the bed. “You must be.”_ _ _ _

____“You want some?” Malfoy waved the still burning thing in front of his face as if to entice him closer. Somewhere in the back of his mind this seemed like a trap, but maybe it was curiosity that made him join the Slytherin on the bed. “That’s why you’re here; Garret. Not many muggle-borns in your house are there?”_ _ _ _

____“Shhh, just…shut up.” Malfoy turned on his side and put the…whatever it was, to Ron’s mouth. Ron took a too hard drag and coughed almost immediately as the acrid smoke filled his lungs._ _ _ _

____“You like this do you?” he said between fits._ _ _ _

____“Just breathe, and take another hit.” Malfoy demonstrated just that before passing the…grass, was that what he had called it? This time Ron took a much shallower breath and exhaled the grey plume without incident. They quietly passed the grass thing back and forth between them, Malfoy continued to giggle and after a few hits Ron started to chuckle a little too. He felt himself relax and get a little light-headed. So much so that it took him quite a while to realize that Malfoy had his whole body pressed against his side. He could feel the blonde’s breath against his cheek._ _ _ _

____“I think you’re a lot farther gone than I am.” Ron turned his head a little to look at him._ _ _ _

____“I am.” He whispered and then let out a long exhale. Instead of grey smoke, out came a bright pink cloud that seemed to crackle a little. Ron had hung out with Harry and Hermoine long enough to know that something like that was definitely not from the muggle world. He was close enough to breathe in a little of the smoke, that smelled of cinnamon and cloves._ _ _ _

____“Fucking hell Draco! Is that Dragon’s Breath?” He exhaled the pink smoke again instead of answering. Dragon’s Breath was a wizarding drug, one that had a very bad reputation and was extremely addictive. Knowing that Draco was into this made him question how dangerous the muggle drug they had shared was. “Do you and Garret do this together?”_ _ _ _

____“Mmm, not the Dragon just the weed.” Draco seemed to be even closer to his face now. He was practically nuzzling into him now. “We do something else together though.” Draco was practically on top of him now and Ron’s slowed thought process kept him from understanding the implication of that._ _ _ _

____“What?” Draco pressed a kiss to his jaw and worked his way up and ended with a bite on his ear. That was something his mind was very quick to process. “Oh, so are you to…together?”_ _ _ _

____“No, of course not.” Draco was now kissing and sucking at a spot on Ron’s neck that made electricity zing to his toes. “We just get high, and then he fucks me.” Draco detached from Ron’s neck only to throw a leg over his hips. Now straddling him, Draco looked down at the redhead with a devious look in his eyes. “Do you want to?” He moved his hips to make his point clear, and Ron’s dick understood completely. “Do you want to fuck me Weasley?” He leaned down then and captured Ron’s lips in a hard kiss. “Do you want me to ride you like this?” Another biting kiss was shared, but this time Ron fought to lead it. His hand wound in Draco’s hair, and he licked his way into that mouth to claim it as his. At least for tonight. His drug addled mind was just lucid enough to know he wanted this, but just hazy enough to not think about what he was really doing. Somehow between kisses and bites Ron’s shirt was unbuttoned and Draco’s shirt and pants were now lying in a heap on the floor. Ron felt Draco reach into his pants, thin fingers wrapping around his cock and exposing it to the air.  
“Damn, who knew you were hiding that in your trousers?” Ron might have felt self conscious at the way he stared at his cock, but at the moment he could really only think about being inside the other boy, who was happy to oblige. Malfoy took him into his mouth and sucked at the head for long minutes while stroking the rest of the length with his hand. It drove him insane, before long he was pulling harshly at his hair off his cock and face to face._ _ _ _

____“I need to fuck you now!” Ron didn’t recognize his own voice as he growled his order at Draco. Who whimpered into his mouth, a beautiful broken little wanton sound that Ron wanted to listen to over and over. Draco sat back and reached behind himself mutter a spell. He was stretching himself. Ron palmed Draco’s ass with both hands spreading him farther. Even before tonight’s events Ron had looked appreciatively at the other boys ass. He circled a finger around his hole, he could feel that Draco already had two of his fingers pressed inside. Ron gently added his own Draco groaning and biting his lip at the feeling. Soon Draco removed his fingers and positioned himself over Ron. He seated himself little by little onto his cock all while Ron kept a firm grip on his ass._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, I…you are the biggest I’ve ever had! Fuck…me!” Draco stopped his litany when he was fully impaled and took a few deep breaths. On his last exhale another pink smoke cloud came out and Draco smiled like the cat who ate the canary. He started a slow and shallow rhythm. He put his hands on Ron’s chest to steady himself as he pushed himself up and down. He let out little gasps and groans each time drove himself down, little sounds that Ron just had to taste. He sat himself upright causing him to shift inside Draco and swallowed up the whimper in a kiss. Ron didn’t know what he was going to do when he saw Draco’s mouth again after this, he just can’t imagine how he wouldn’t just pull him close and kiss him just like this all the time. A rather loud moan vibrated into the kiss and it wasn’t until then that he noticed he had rolled them so that he was on top thrusting rather forcefully into Draco. He broke the kiss and the blond threw his head back. He was getting loud, his legs were wrapped tightly around him, his nails were scratching through Ron’s shirt and digging into his back. No wonder he and Garret did this when they got high, this felt amazing! “Fuck, Ron, I’m close! I’m so close! Please, ah!” Ron managed to get his hand between them and started jacking him as steady with his rhythm as he could. Just a handful of strokes and Draco was coming, his back bowed and oddly enough he went silent until he was spent. Ron was not far behind coming seemed to last forever, he must have whited out a little since he didn’t remember pulling out or laying on top of his lover when he finished._ _ _ _

____Draco’s breathing had evened out but he was still wrapped around Ron. He lifted his head with some difficulty from the crook of his neck where he had been regaining his own senses to look down at him. Draco smiled at him and nosed at the closest thing, which happened to be his chin, and let out a shuddering breath as if he was still having after shocks from his orgasm. Maybe he was. Ron’s high seemed to have dissipated greatly after coming and looking down at Malfoy made him come down even more. The Dragon’s Breath was obviously still affecting him, possibly even more now since he seemed to have lost his ability to speak. He wasn’t really giggling anymore either as he had been when they were just laying on the bed. Ron stroked his fingers through his hair and Draco leaned into like a lazy cat. He repositioned them without untangling them, something Draco was ardently against, so they were laying on their sides and he could sooth his hand in Draco’s hair and down his back. Ron still had his shirt half on and if he thought he could do it without disrupting the other boy he would have tried to remove it. It was a damp mess anyway. As were his trousers which he also still mostly had on and now he was going to have to walk back to the common room like that. Great. He did stay with Draco until he fell asleep. He pulled the covers over him just in case one of Garret’s dorm mates came up here, he didn’t think the Slytherin would like everyone seeing him naked. Garret could deal with high naked Draco whenever he decided to wake up and come to bed, since this seems like a regular thing with him. He gave Draco one last look before he left, he looked peaceful._ _ _ _

____Then the panic set in. He had sex with Draco Sodding Malfoy. He tried drugs for the first time, even if they were just muggle drugs. And he had done all of that in Garret the Ravenclaw’s bed, who he had only just met tonight. Now he had to walk through a party and back to his common room in sweat soaked clothes. If he was lucky he’ll get past unnoticed._ _ _ _


End file.
